


SOS Walkers

by semisweetsoul (semisweet)



Category: Brothers & Sisters
Genre: Double Drabble, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-30
Updated: 2008-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semisweet/pseuds/semisweetsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for my claim at <a href="http://drabble123.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://drabble123.livejournal.com/"><b>drabble123</b></a>. #14 - Insomnia.</p>
    </blockquote>





	SOS Walkers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my claim at [](http://drabble123.livejournal.com/profile)[**drabble123**](http://drabble123.livejournal.com/). #14 - Insomnia.

* * *

Kevin hated when he couldn’t get to sleep.

When he was a kid, he managed to get his mom or a sibling out of bed, and in the end, they waited next to his bed until he fall asleep. Well, that was until Justin was born, because after that, Kevin found himself in the other position.

When Kevin left the nest, he was in a state of grace, no parents to watch every little movement, no siblings to get him involved in their little fights. Peace and quiet. But when you’re a Walker peace and quiet is unsettling, and as much as Kevin hated to admit it, he needed to have someone to talk to when he felt lonely, lost in insomnia at two in the morning.

So he spent an hour calling everyone, and if his grandmother had owned a cell phone, he would have left her a message, too.

He didn’t remember when Morpheus welcomed him in his arms, but it wasn’t eight when he heard his ring tone and door chime.

SOS Walkers had the knack of making him feel like the center of the universe, when a few hours earlier, Kevin felt insignificant in its magnitude.

  



End file.
